Super Saiyan Bra
by BAJ
Summary: the title says it all.....please Read and Review. thanks


Hi, Everyone. This story takes place a year or two after the end of Dragonball   
GT. I hope you like it. By the way I do not, nor do I claim to own any of the  
following charaters. This is a completly fictional story.   
  
This fic is dedicated to one of my good freinds and a great author in her  
own right,   
Vegeta's lil Princess.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been long day for Bra. She had spent most of the day watching   
the house and doing her chores. She had extra chores today, due to the fact   
that Trunks and her Mother were away on Capsule Corp. bussniess. Which truthfully  
was not new. However, when this happened she ussally would end up spending the  
day with her father. Yet, this also was a problem. Vegeta had spent weeks on a  
training marathon. He spent most if not the entire day inside the Gravity room.   
Bra would ussally get him to take her shopping or something with a cute face and  
a adorably cute "Pweese Daddy" that always won him over. However lately he  
had been consumed by his training and nothing seemed to be working on him.  
  
After a short stint of channel surfing. Bra decided that she would go  
to the green house and take a walk. Once there she handed out some nuts and  
berrys to the squirrls and rabbits that lived in the dome. All the while   
smiling and admiring how cute the little animals were. While she was handing out  
the gifts a strange frog hopped near her. The frog was very old and had been  
in the Green house as long as Bra could remeber. Bra once asked her father  
why this frog was so different from the others. Vegeta had told her that this  
frog was special and nothing more. Bra never understood what he ment but she  
always noticed that the frog seemed more afraid of Vegeta than anything.   
  
The old Frog hopped forward near Bra and propley said "ribbet"  
  
"Hey old timer" said Bra "I don't have any flies, but how about a   
berry."  
  
The frog complied and snached the berry with its tonge.  
  
"Hmm, I think the rabbit was cuter." said Bra  
  
The frog looked back in annoyance as it herd the comment. He then began  
to hop away.   
  
However, before it made any distance a loud bang was heard and felt  
from outside. The frog and Bra both went to the window to see what it was.   
The craft was unlike any model Bra had ever seen. As a matter of fact it  
looked more like a giant medal beach ball. Bra then noticed a odd symbol  
on its side. The symbol was a blue circle with a orange "V" shape in the middle.  
Bra did not recognize the logo, but the frog seemed to as it jumped with joy as it  
smiled and yelled "ribbit!"  
  
Bra thought about getting her father but thought better of it and   
decided to see who it was. Once outside Bra saw a man apper from the sphere.  
He was definalty alien as his skin was pinkish purple. He stood about 6 feet  
tall and he had two small black horns on his head. The man wore armor simaler  
to Vegeta's. Bra then asked "Who are you?"  
  
The strange individual turned smiled and said "Ah......I am......."  
The man then jumped backwards and began to use his arms in a windmeal type  
motion as he spoke. "SGT. Ginyu!" said the man as he pointed his pinky fingers  
straight up and stood on on one foot "Son of the legend Captian Ginyu"  
  
"Uh.............right.........what can I do for you?" said Bra  
  
"I have tracked my father's brainwaves to this spot now where is he"   
said Ginyu  
  
"Listen.......you.......what ever the hell you are I don't take kindly  
to orders. I don't know what the hell your talking about!" said a annoyed Bra  
  
Before Ginyu could respond the frog hopped to his foot and said "RIBBIT!"  
  
Ginyu looked down and said "DAD!" He picked up the frog and said "Its  
been so long."  
  
Bra was now very confused and she thought that the new comer was crazy.  
  
Ginyu then pulled out a small box and attached to the frogs throat.  
The frog then began to speak english. "Its been so long son" said the frog  
  
"I know dad, but don't worry. I'll make em pay" said Ginyu  
  
"I know.................. and son" said the frog  
  
"Yeah, Dad" said Ginyu  
  
"CHANGE NOW!" said the frog and suddenly there was a flash of yellow  
light. When the flash disapated Ginyu ripped of the frog's voice box and threw  
the frog up in the air. Ginyu then fired a ki blast and deep fried the frog.  
  
"Hey.........I thought you said he was your Dad" said Bra  
  
"Well, truthfully Bra. That was my son" said Ginyu  
  
"What, hey how did you know my name" said Bra  
  
"I have been watching you since you were born Bra. I am that frog you  
seemed to be so curious about." said Ginyu  
  
"You switched bodies. Gohan told me he and Krillen once fought someone  
who stole Goku's body when they were on Namek" said Bra  
  
"So you have heard of me" said Ginyu  
  
"Wait a minute you just killed your own son" said Bra  
  
"Thems the breaks" said Ginyu  
  
"Oh, no I better get Dad" said Bra, however before she got some distnace  
between her and Ginyu. Ginyu grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against  
the wall.   
  
Ginyu then said "Ya know Bra, over the years I have spent as that toad I  
have had time to reflect on a few things. I realized that I am no match   
for Vegeta or Goku or most of the fighters. However if I can't get revenge on  
Vegeta I will just have to take it out on his little princess." he said as began to  
squezze Bra's throat with all his might.  
  
Now over the years Bra had been taught many different styles of fighting  
most of them by her father. Some by her brother and few from Goten. However,  
there was one move that her mother and taught her when she turned 16. Bra  
knew now was the time to use it. Bra then raised her right leg as fast as  
she could right between Ginyu's legs. Bra hit the "bullseye" and Ginyu dropped  
to the ground in high pitched whale. Bra then ran twoards the lab out of  
fear not realizing that her father's gravity room was in the other direction.  
Once inside the lab she slammed the door and hid under a table. Bra was afraid  
,she did not know what to do. She did know that whatever she did. She would  
have to do it fast. Bra new that she couldn't fight the brute in her current  
outfit. She searched around and eventually found one of Vegeta's blue spandex  
outfits with armor to fit. She quickly put them on and ran outside to find  
Ginyu waiting for her.  
  
"Oh, a change of cloths huh. Its you really it is. HA HA HA!" said  
Ginyu  
  
"Bite Me!" said Bra  
  
"If you insist" said Ginyu. He then seemed to growl and charge.  
  
The fight began with simple punches and kicks witch Bra dodged easily.  
Ginyu was fast but Bra was faster. The fight went on untill Bra finnaly got  
a kick of her own it. The kick got Ginyu in the head and he backed off a little.  
Ginyu then said "Not bad, lets see how you handle your Ki!" He then formed  
a energy ball in his hand and hurled it twoards him. Bra then formed a ball of  
her own and hurled it at his. Her energy disipated in seconds and Ginyu's  
energy hit her head on. She flew back a few feet and landed on her back.  
After getting to her feet she was once again hit head on by a blast of energy.  
Bra's main weakness as a fighter was her lack there off of Ki control. Sure she  
could fire a blast or two, but overall her skills were far below where they   
should be. Trunks would often make fun of her for that reason when she was  
younger and in her self defense traning with Vegeta.  
  
"You are one tough little bitch!" said Ginyu as he fired volley after  
volley of blasts and Bra.  
  
Bra watched her foe laugh as she was hammered over and over by blasts  
of energy. She then thought of all the time she was saved. Her father would save her.  
Her brother would save her. Hell, Even Piccilo saved her once when she was  
little. Yet, she could never save others. Her father never had her train as  
exstensivly as Trunks. She never understood why not. She just knew that she  
was weak. Well not anymore. The rage built up insider her. Her nosterals flaired.  
He eyes grew wide and even as Ginyu pumuled her she felt no pain only rage.  
She would no longer be the weak link. She would make her father pround. She  
would finnaly be the savior and not the saved. It was time to get serious.  
It was time for Bra to use her Sayian heritage. It was time to kick some ass!  
  
Bra screamed at the top of her lungs, a scream that shook the building  
and struck fear in Ginyu's heart. Bra then stood and saw the look on his face.  
It was a face of fear.  
  
Inside the house Vegeta felt the Ki level jump and when he realized  
who was controling it he was beaming with pride. His daughter was now  
a Super Sayian.   
  
Bra stood there in all her glory. Her hair up in a golden glow.  
Her eyes a bright blue-green. She now knew what it felt like.........and she  
liked it! Bra then looked at the schocked Ginyu and flew at him with incredible  
speed. Ginyu never acctually saw the punch coming but he sure as hell felt it.  
Ginyu flew backwards and through one of the walls of Capsule Corp. When he  
finnaly came to he spit out some blood and he tried to get his barings. He then   
looked around to find that he was sitting in what appeared to be the remains of a   
bathroom.  
  
"You ASSHOLE!" screamed Bra as she tossed Ginyu back outside "You  
landed on my makeup box. They don't even make this shade of eyeliner anymore!"  
Bra then flaired up in rage as her golden aura doubled in size as she returned  
to the outside to face Ginyu.   
  
Ginyu knew now he was screwed. He then said fine "If that is the way  
it has to be then so be it!" He then tackled Bra and got her in a bear hug.  
"If I have to kill us both to get revenge then so be it!" said Ginyu as he  
prepaired for a sucide blast.  
  
Bra was now worried, she knew he was not bluffing and she couldn't break  
his grip.   
  
"LET HER GO!" screamed Vegeta. At that point Bra noticed that  
the whole area was shaking as Vegeta was in his Ultimate form(SS4). Ginyu ignored  
him and continued to charge.   
  
Vegeta then went to Ginyu and pried him off his daughter ripping off  
an arm in the process. "NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
Vegeta held the one armed freak by his throat and was about to kill   
him when Bra finnaly said "Daddy, wait.......let me finish this."   
  
Vegeta smiled and said "very well"  
  
Bra than got a sinister smirk on her face, very simalar to Vegeta's  
"Pull!" she said  
  
Ginyu then realized what she ment "OH CRAP!" he yelled as Vegeta tossed  
him into the air.  
  
Bra then reared back with everything she had and let losse a beam of  
golden energy that completely engulfed Ginyu, whiping him from exsistance.   
Vegeta then reverted back to his normal form and Bra followed suit.  
  
"I got him Dad" said Bra  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Vegeta  
  
"I am fine Dad, I'm Super Sayian" said Bra proudly  
  
"Indeed you are........and I couldn't be prouder" said Vegeta  
  
"Thanks Dad" said Bra happily  
  
"Just don't tell your brother I said that" said Vegeta  
  
"Deal" giggled Bra  
  
"Well, then how about we go shopping." said Vegeta  
  
"REALLY!" said a happy and shocked Bra  
  
"Yes, I suppose you earned it. Just don't tell your mother I said   
that" said Vegeta  
  
Before Bra could respond a black horn fell from the sky and landed  
at Bra's feet. Vegeta looked down and kicked the remains of Ginyu aside as Bra  
simply said "EEWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is it, what do you think. Good, Bad, or Ugly. I am open to all coments.  
So be sure to drop a review. Thank you for your time and Be sure to check out my  
other fics.  
  
JAB MAN 


End file.
